Planes between two parts may not be parallel during an assemble process due to tolerance during part manufacturing and create problems for connecting the two parts securely. For example, a vehicle bumper that is rail mounted to a fender can produce variable margins between the sides of the bumper and the fender. The rails can have variability about a Y axis (i.e., a horizontal direction) and thus produce a variable margin between the fender and bumper. Any variability about Y axis on the rail mount support location can have a multiplying margin variability effect on the margin between the bumper and fender due to geometry of the component assembly. In some situations, the assembly tolerances cannot be controlled. Thus, there exists a need for an adjustment bracket that can be adjusted and locked into a position to accommodate the margin between two parts.